


理想型

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 最近，猩红女巫Wanda在网页上看到了有关理想型的讨论，Wanda随口问了Natasha她的理想型，Natasha笑而不语，这勾起了Wanda的好奇心......
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	理想型

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本篇为HE（大写加粗），不走MCU路线，魔改剧情，无脑日常，只想写甜美沙雕爱情故事。  
> 2.OOC一定会有，私设有  
> 3.提前跟老婆谢罪，自动跪榴莲，老婆被我写的有些沙雕  
> 4.剧情比较冗长，想到哪里写到哪里系列  
> 5.因为私设mcu和xcu是在一起的，所以没有那么多逼事，致力于沙雕he爱情故事（简称：魔改）

0.  
@纽约爱情故事V：想问问你们的理想型都是谁（doge）（doge）  
评论：@I AM Iron ManV：@今天Tony去开会了吗  
@纽约市民：哇，椒铁在线官宣撒狗粮  
@纽约市民2：这狗粮真好吃  
@暴躁老姐：实不相瞒，床上那位一美同学就是（doge）  
@纽约市民3：？几个菜啊？喝那么多？  
@纽约市民4：？？？姐妹你有点上头啊  
@纽约市民5：我看你在想peach  
@正宫本宫：不说了，待会他就回来了，放个图就跑（抖劳斯美照.jpg）  
@纽约市民6：姐妹醒醒还没到晚上  
@纽约市民7：姐妹你这上头的有点猛  
1.  
Wanda叹了口气。  
跟她坐在一起的Natasha看了Wanda一眼，“怎么了？不会是川普又有新的智障发言了吧。”  
Wanda把手机递给Natasha，让她看手机上的内容“那倒没有，快乐源泉你估计还得等一会，一条秀恩爱的推特罢了。”  
Natasha接过Wanda手中的手机上下翻看了一会，时不时露出一副高深莫测的笑容，Wanda看得直发毛。过了两三分钟，在Wanda觉得Natasha可能会以她在上班时间看手机为由把手机没收从而想要利用能力偷偷把手机弄回来的时候，Natasha就把手机还给了Wanda，开口说“还真是Tony的风格。”  
Wanda看似很平常实则有些懵的接过手机，呆了几秒才回答“啊是啊，史塔克的大排场。”过了一会，Wanda觉得有必要打破沉默 “说起来你的理想型是什么，好像没听你说过欸Natasha？”  
Natasha笑了笑，不动声色地略过这个问题“那Wanda你呢？”  
Wanda托腮思考了一下“倒也没什么要求，不过要非常爱我就是了。”  
Natasha看着眼前的少女思考的样子，忽然看到了坐在红房子的暖炉前的自己，恍惚了几秒，回过神后自嘲般笑笑便开口打算结束少女苦恼的思考“不过你没要求，远在泽维尔的那位可不一定这么想啊。”  
Wanda开口反驳“哪有，教授人很好的。”  
Natasha露出了我懂得的笑容，“啊，是这样。可是我没说教授啊。”  
“......”对不起爹，对不起教授，我提前泄露你两复婚的消息了，Wanda愣了愣，然后反应过来低头捂脸，在心里给远在泽维尔学院的那两位谢罪。  
1.25  
此时远在泽维尔学院书房的Charles忍不住打了个不大不小的喷嚏。  
坐在对面的Erik听到声音后立刻做到Charles身边，关切地看了看Charles，“怎么了？是感冒了吗？”自从Jean的能力暴走之后Erik对Charles就总有点小心翼翼，生怕Charles下一秒就消失了。  
“不，我很好Erik。”Charles握住Erik的手安抚地拍拍，“我真的没事Erik。”  
尽管Charles再三保证自己并没有任何不舒服，Erik还是仔细检查了一下，在确认Charles真的没有任何问题之后才起身坐到对面继续下那盘棋。  
1.5  
Wanda接着思考Natasha的话，忽然想起了自己那个一言不合就挂人的爹，忽然觉得自己以后谈了对象也还是尽量晚点再去看他吧。  
1.75  
此时远在泽维尔书房正在陪Charles下棋的Erik打了个喷嚏。  
听到声音的Charles抬起头，笑出了声“怎么连你也打起喷嚏了。”  
“没事Charles。大概是那匹狼又在骂我。”说完Erik抬起了手。  
Charles想阻止一下那个一言不合就要挂人的Erik“Erik，Logan现在还在给孩子们上课。”  
“oh，Charles再过十几分钟就下课了，就当提前下课了。”  
“Erik......”  
“而且，说不定你刚才打喷嚏就是因为他在说你。”  
“......”Charles觉得口说无凭，还是直接把上课的情形脑给Erik，于是坐在书房里的两位就听到了Logan对学生教育的“你们这些个小崽子，处对象就处对象，好歹收敛一点，就快放假了，忍不了这么几天？别一天天跟你们校长一样，天天就看他俩到处秀......”  
“你看，我说的是对的。”Erik挑挑眉看向对面一脸纠结的Charles。  
“......”  
坐在教室里上历史课的变种人学生们便看着讲台上的Logan老师忽然一下子停住然后便飘飘悠悠地向窗外飞去。  
1.9  
Wanda又仔细一想，发现不对啊“Natasha，你刚刚是不是转移话题了？”  
Natasha却答非所问的起身，向Wanda扬了扬手里的报告“那，我先去交报告了。需要我回来时候带点什么吗？”  
Wanda知道Natasha在转移话题，但她不敢说，她向带东西大佬势力屈服“......薯片和可乐，谢啦。”  
“行，我大概半个小时后就回来。”Natasha摆摆手，然后就离开了。  
2.  
俗话说得好，不想当红娘的法师不是好复仇者。  
在复仇者联盟里，Wanda最亲近的除了快银便是那个亦师亦友的黑寡妇Natasha Romanoff了。作为初代复联的唯一一名女性，Natasha在教Wanda掌握一名复仇者应该有的技能之外也非常懂Wanda在这个年纪的一些烦恼并且给出非常可行的解决方案。  
Wanda也曾旁敲侧击的问过Natasha对待感情的问题，但都被Natasha三言两语给带过去了。于是Wanda便以为Natasha是个独身主义者，新时代独立女强人，一时间Natasha的形象在Wanda心里一下子更高大了。  
3.  
Wanda的这个想法一直持续到冬日战士加入复仇者联盟。  
那是一次很平常的会议，复联全体坐着玩手机版狼人杀听Fury局长总结。说实话Wanda真的佩服局长，他们这么明目张胆玩游戏他还能面不改色的总结。  
在他们玩了一局狼人杀之后，Fury便把到地方的冬日战士领进来，通知大家冬日战士以后也是复联一员了。  
Wanda转头想跟坐在旁边的Natasha讨论，手还没有碰到Natasha便停住了，Wanda看见Natasha的表情一下子就变了，虽然看不出来什么，但就是变了。Wanda从未见过有人的眼睛能够诉说如此多的情绪，想念、激动、高兴却又有些迟疑和犹豫。在那个瞬间，Wanda好像懂了Natasha为什么会对这个问题避而不谈。  
Wanda觉得Natasha可能喜欢冬日战士，但她不敢问。  
4.  
Wanda觉得冬日战士暗恋Natasha但她没有证据。  
冬日战士在加入复联之后，总是有意无意的选择和Natasha一起出任务。别问Wanda为什么这么觉得，因为她被冬日战士找过换人。  
Wanda永远记得她换完衣服出门和Natasha出任务，刚打开门就看见那个前九头蛇第一男模装逼如风莫的感情的杀手冬日战士的情景。Wanda见状便给了他一个疑惑的眼神便想绕开他，毕竟赶着出任务，她可不敢在和Natasha的任务上迟到。虽然Natasha在平时对她很温柔，但平时有多温柔工作上就会有多严厉。  
但冬日战士却把她拦住了。Wanda只好停下问他“怎么了吗？”  
眼前的冬日战士犹犹豫豫，Wanda觉得如果她没看错的话冬日战士好像在委屈的......扁嘴？Wanda表示她有点幻灭并决定把这个梗写进文里。Wanda看了看时间觉得快来不及了便开口“hmmmmm，有急事能等我出完任务吗，我这赶着出任务？”但冬日战士并没有让步的意思，冬日战士深吸一口气，开口“你和我换吧。”  
Wanda一脸懵逼“换.....啥？？？”  
“这个任务我替你出了，你回去歇着吧。”  
Wanda则露出了我懂得的笑容“好，那我就回去歇着了。”然后Wanda就看见冬日战士肉眼可见的松了口气就转身离开了。  
5.  
复联成员觉得冬日战士喜欢Wanda，但他们没有证据。  
大家特意选了一个冬日战士出单人任务而Wanda则是带着大快银回泽维尔探亲的好日子坐下来讨（八）论（卦）。  
话头当然是Tony先挑起来的“话说回来，万磁王家的那个小女巫是不是很久没出任务了？”  
“？？？”Clint一脸懵逼“不是吧，我去神盾领任务表的时候看见有她要出的任务啊？”  
“对啊，而且Wanda虽然平时爱玩了点”Steve想了想“但她不是那种随随便便就翘掉工作的人。”  
“对啊铁罐。你是不是熬夜太多老花眼出现幻觉了。”身为Wanda的引路人的Clint觉得有必要维护一下崽。  
“？？？肥啾你这个月武器更新没了”Tony表示十分不服气“我年轻着呢，再说了，不信你们问Jar，她是不是很久没出任务了。”  
Jarvis的声音很适宜地响起“是的，马克西莫夫小姐确实很久没有出过任务。马克西莫夫小姐近几日出门大多是购物。”  
“你们看吧，我没说错。而且我的眼睛也没-有-花。”Tony骄傲的摆摆手。  
“好吧好吧我错了铁罐。”Clint举起饮料瓶对着Tony做敬酒状“可是我明明看见任务表上有她的名字啊。”  
“......那就应该是那个孩子真的翘班了？”Bruce思考了一下说道。  
“那也不对吧”Clint摆摆手表示反对“要是真那样Fury早发飙了，而且报告根本没少啊。”  
“那有谁是和她一起出任务的吗？”Bruce问道。  
“hmmmmmmm”Clint思考了一会。  
“是我。”一直默默旁听的Natasha说道。“都是我和那孩子一起出任务的。”  
“我去，Nat你人什么时候这么好了？帮Wanda做任务？我跟你搭档的时候你可不是这样的。”Clint表示不满。  
Natasha凉凉地瞥了Clint一眼，Clint乖乖闭嘴。然后Natasha才不紧不慢的开口“不是我帮她做的，是冬日战士替她把任务全做了。”  
“我靠？？？全做了？？？”Clint难以置信。  
“嗯。”Natasha喝了口水点点头。  
“等等，同志们我有个大胆的想法。”Clint放下饮料瓶，状似很严肃的说道。  
“......”Tony虽然不是很想承认，但他真的知道那只肥啾要说什么。  
然后Clint果然说出了Tony想的那句话“你们说......冬日战士不会喜欢Wanda吧。”  
然后身为冬日战士发小的美国队长-美国的道德标杆-Steve便被水呛了。“咳咳咳咳咳咳，我觉得不太可能吧，毕竟Bucky和Wanda的年龄差摆在那。”  
“......也是。但冬日战士也没理由替那孩子出任务啊。”Clint喝口水。  
“其实我觉得Clint说的对。”一直默默听八卦的Sam说道“我听他说过他理想型是个红头发的小女孩。”  
“你确定他说的是复联里的人吗？”原本瘫在沙发上的Tony顿时有了精神。  
“这不废话吗。要不我这么说干啥。”  
Tony掐指一算，复联里的红头发的就只有三面特工和那个小女巫，还得是小女孩......“那就只能是那个小女巫了吧。”  
沉默。  
沉默是今日的复联大厦。  
这推理有理有据令人信服。  
Natasha挑了挑眉选择沉默。  
6.  
Bruce消化了一下这些信息“......所以......”Bruce斟酌了一下词句“我们是要撮合他们？”  
“说的容易怎么弄啊。”  
“等等”Natasha出声阻止“你们问过那孩子的意见了吗？”  
沉默。  
沉默是今天的复仇者联盟。  
7.  
于是过了几天Wanda探亲回来后，便被大家拉到会议室。Wanda一脸懵逼，怎么她一回来就要开会。  
Steve斟酌了一会“那个Wanda啊？”  
“啊？”  
“就是Wanda有没有喜欢的人啊？”  
“？？？？？？你们是我爹和教授派来的卧底吗？？？？？”Wanda十分懵逼，大大的眼睛里闪烁着更大的迷茫。  
“哦我的天啊，Cap哪有你那么问我，换我。”Tony拍拍Steve示意他让道“你看你把她吓得......等等，你爹和教授？”Tony果断抓住了Wanda话里的重点。  
“啊，对啊。”  
“万磁王和X教授？”Tony有个大胆的猜测。  
“嗯，对啊。怎么了？”  
“他俩真的是一对？？？”  
“嗯对啊，他俩都复婚了，最近准备婚礼呢，教授还说要邀请你们去呢。”Wanda吃了口薯片回答道。  
沉默。  
沉默是今天的复联会议室。  
“......”一向妙语连珠的Tony Stark也难得语塞  
“咳”最后还是Steve发话“那Wanda就替我们谢谢他们吧我们会去的。”  
“OK”Wanda点点头示意她知道了“话说你们找我什么事啊，应该不是我爹和教授的婚礼的事吧？”  
“不是”Clint犹豫了一下“Wanda啊，你.....怎么看冬日战士啊？”  
“怎么看？用眼睛看啊。”Wanda有些懵逼。  
“不是......”  
“他们是问你觉得冬日战士这个人怎么样？”最后还是Natasha出来发话，hold住场面。  
“啊？他人挺好的啊，还会给我买零食，还替我出任务没有怨言。真的，冬日战士就是爸爸！”  
Wanda喝了一口快乐水觉得神清气爽。  
沉默。  
沉默。  
8.  
不想当红娘的复仇者不是好的超级英雄。  
复仇者们开始默默的帮冬日战士追Wanda，比如安排了一些两个人的任务，集体任务也都安排他们一个小组，毕竟冬日战士和Wanda一个近战一个远攻十分配合。  
虽然当事人双方都是一脸懵逼的状态。每次两个人被告知出任务的时候看见对方，两个人从一开始的相对无言到后来的“啊又是你啊，走吧。”“走吧”十分熟练的对话。  
看的复联成员十分欣慰。  
8.25  
在这期间Charles和Erik曾经来过复仇者联盟大厦看看Wanda和Pietro。不过他们来的时候Wanda和冬日战士一起出任务，而Pietro则是和Clint一起出任务，两个孩子都不在，便由剩下的复仇者招待两位变种人领袖。  
几个人参观着复联大厦，Charles则看到了贴在墙上的任务清单，Charles看了一会儿疑惑的问道“怎么Wanda都是和...冬日战士先生出任务啊？”  
“啊......这个啊，因为冬日战士在追那孩子。”  
“啊？”Charles一时感觉自己的脑子没转过来。“那......这位冬日战士先生是？”  
“他是Cap的发小，二战的时候被九头蛇抓走洗脑最近被我们抢了回来。”  
“不是冬日战士自己想起来cap然后暴躁的灭了九头蛇分部自己回来的吗？怎么就抢回来了”Clint小声的和Tony吐槽。  
“闭嘴，肥啾。万磁王这个场面人在这，我们也不能输了场面。”   
“......只是你不想输场面吧......”   
美国队长的发小=和美国队长差不多大=百岁老人，达成了这个等式的Erik此刻非常暴躁，周边的金属开始摩擦产生细碎的声响。  
“哦，先冷静Erik。我们先看看情况，这是Wanda和Pietro的工作地方，我们以来就把这个地方掀了不好。”Charles在脑海里安慰Erik，虽然是这么说，但其实Charles自己都有些没底，但现在Charles也得安慰一下Erik，毕竟复联大厦太贵了赔不起（bu）。  
“那......那个冬日战士先生.....能冒昧问一下他的名字吗？”Charles开口问道。  
“James Barnes”  
“那这位Barnes先生是个怎样的人？”  
“看着挺少言寡语，还挺暴力”Sam思考了一下，看了看脸色越来越黑的万磁王，为了自己捧哏的小命Sam话锋一转“但人很好的，虽然嘴上不说但该做的都会做。”  
“啊这样，那Barnes先生以前大概是怎样的人呢？”Charles点点头继续问。  
“这我就不知道了。”Sam耸了耸肩“这只有cap一个人知道了。”  
Erik和Charles一起看向了Steve。Steve觉得压力山大，要在自己发小将来的岳父们面前说他发小以前就是个花花公子吗？关键对面是X教授啊，在他面前撒谎不是自寻死路吗？Steve觉得自己打奥创的时候都没那么闹心。  
“怎么了吗？Rogers先生？”Charles见Steve许久不出声便开口询问。  
“hmmmmmm，其实他以前挺花花公子的......但相信我他现在不是了，嗯。”  
Erik觉得自己的怒气值达到了他人生的第二峰值。他，万磁王，Erik Lensherr今天发誓不挂那个狗男人他今天倒立回家。  
此时Charles无奈的声音在Erik的脑海中响起“好了Erik，我们还没亲眼见过那位先生就先否定掉他是不是不太好呀。”  
“Charles你也听到了刚刚那个人说的，他就是个花花公子，还有暴力倾向，万一他欺负Wanda该怎么办？到时候Wanda打不过他该怎么办？”  
Charles默默的想了想Jean能力暴走的时候Wanda赶回来帮忙时候Wanda的能力四处爆发的样子，无奈的安慰那个还没跟女儿相认几个月女儿就要被拐走的焦躁父亲“那等我们先看看那位Barnes先生然后再做决定也不迟，好吗Erik？”  
“可是.....”  
“我们也不能太强硬，要是Wanda真的很喜欢怎么办？再说了”Charles笑了笑“你以前不也是花花公子吗？最后我不还是跟你过。”  
“oh，Charles......我很抱歉。”  
“没事没事”Charles温柔的笑了笑，用他那双大海一般的眼睛看向Erik，将自己想法脑给Erik“我们都知道那是过去了不是吗？最重要的是我们现在很幸福。”  
“Charles......你真的是这个世界给我最好的礼物。”  
“咳，行了行了。”Charles脸有点红“我们先接着参观吧。......我也爱你Erik。”

默默注视着两位变种人领袖的含情脉脉的眼神对视的复仇者：我觉得我吃了好大一盆狗粮但是我没有证据。  
8.5  
虽然Charles安慰Erik说等见了人之后再做决定，但最后Erik还是没忍住把冬日战士挂到布鲁克林大桥上。  
Charles一脸严肃的问Erik为什么这样  
Erik：“Charles，说出来你不信，是他的铁胳膊先动的手。”  
9.  
Wanda觉得最近大家看她的眼神有些怪怪的，但是又说不上来哪里比较怪，因为大家像以前那样对她好。  
与此同时，冬日战士也觉得最近大家看他的眼神怪怪的，怎么说，那天见到万磁王，万磁王就把他挂在了布鲁克林大桥上管都不管，最后还是Wanda好心晚上来找他把他放下来。  
某天两个人出完任务回程的路上闲聊，Wanda就开口“我感觉最近大家看我的眼神怪怪的。”  
“？我也是。”  
两个人的话匣子一下打开，虽然冬日战士也没多说几个字，但至少说的多了。两个人就一路谈自己干什么都会被注视，最后两个人决定开门见山的问。  
两个人特意挑了一个Natasha出单人任务的时候把大家召集到一起询问。  
“所以......我最近做了什么吗？”Wanda率先打破沉默。果不其然，对面的复仇者顿时僵硬了，一时间不知道该说什么，而能够巧妙的转移话题的Natasha此刻又在出任务，也就是说，根本没人救场。  
几个人面面相觑，最后还是Clint开口“怎么了吗？Wanda？”  
Wanda喝了一口快乐水，看向自己的同事“你们不觉得你们看我的眼神怪怪的吗？”  
“还有我。”冬日战士默默发言。  
沉默。  
沉默是今天的复联。  
复联成员无不哀嚎着祈求远在天边的Natasha能回来出现在他们面前，但很显然，这是不现实的。大家左看看又看看，最后决定让冬日战士的发小-美国的道德标杆-美国队长-Steve Rogers出来回答Wanda和冬日战士的疑惑。  
Steve忽然觉得回答X教授的问题不是最难受的，现在回答发小的问题才是最难受的。不说吧，冬日战士胡来左手和猩红女巫暴走警告，说吧，冬日战士暴走和猩红女巫暴走警告......所以，结局都是一样的，纠结也没有任何作用。Steve只好开口“其实吧......我们是在撮合你们。”  
“哈？？？？？？？？？？？”*2  
“你们说啥？”Wanda最先发出疑问“不是为什么就撮合我们，单就年龄差来讲就不成吧。”  
人狠话不多的冬日战士倒是没说话，他就是活动了一下左手然后把茶几拍碎了而已。  
“啥？冬日战士不是追你来着吗？”Clint此时也有些懵逼。  
“？？？？？？”*2  
“对啊，冬日战士之前不是一直在替Wanda你做任务，也给你买零食啥的吗？”Clint把之前的推论说出来。  
“而且你不是说你的理想型是红发的小姑娘吗？那只能是她啊。”Sam也开口。  
“......你们搞错了。”Wanda不禁扶额“那个红发小姑娘是Natasha，之前我只和Natasha出任务，他为了和Natasha一起才替我，给我买零食也是为了讨好我向我打听Natasha的喜好。”  
“等等，红发小姑娘这怎么看都像是在形容那个小女巫吧？”Tony感觉自己有些难以消化这个消息  
“娜塔莉亚永远是我的小姑娘不行吗？”冬日战士瞥了Tony一眼。  
“行行行，她是你的小姑娘。”Tony摆摆手。  
“所以......这是个误会。”Bruce总结道。  
“天大的误会。”  
“可是......之前讨论的时候她一直在旁边听着欸，也一直没出声反对。”  
“！！！！！”  
冬日战士感觉自己遇到了此生最大的危机，没有之一。  
9.25  
放假后，Wanda把这个无敌大乌龙将给了Erik和Charles。Charles久违的没有教授形象的笑瘫在Erik怀里。Erik边搂着Charles防止他从沙发上滑下去边微笑，心里感叹还好自己女儿没被拐跑。  
三个人又聊了一会家常，然后Wanda便跑去找Jean玩耍，决定跟好闺蜜分享这份沙雕的快乐。  
9.5  
Wanda走后，Erik和Charles便坐在双人沙发上，Charles还是没从那份乌龙里走出来，忍不住地笑“所以是因为对那位Barnes先生所说的理想型产生了误解所以才造成了乌龙是吗。”  
“嗯。不过也好Wanda没被别人拐走。”Erik摸了摸Charles最近养出来的头发。  
“你啊......”Charles无奈地笑“那么采访一下Lensherr先生您的理想型是谁呢？”  
“你说呢，Charles？”Erik笑了笑，果然即使当了教授也无法改变Charles的调皮。Erik搂紧Charles，忽然认真的说道“是你Charles，一直都是你，从那年的海里就一直是了。”  
Charles转头看向那个带着满腔爱意看着他的人，Charles忍不住亲了一口，然后两人额头相顶，Charles笑了，连带着不小心跌落在他眼睛里的星星也跟着闪烁起来，“我也是，Erik，从那年的海里开始就一直是你了。”  
10  
Natasha结束任务后，正准备回房间好好享受泡在浴缸里的快乐的时候，便被冬日战士拦住了。冬日战士似乎有些犹豫不知从何开口，想了半天最后之说出了“娜塔莉亚......”  
Natasha挑了挑眉，想了想进门的时候Wanda奇怪的眼神，心下了然对面的人大概是想要说些什么，但她不打算顺了对面的人的意图，随随便便就把人忘了这笔账她还没算呢。  
下一秒，Natasha脸上便露出些许倦色，这对她来说从不是难事“抱歉打断一下，soldier，我刚出完任务，实在是有些累，我们能明天在谈吗？”  
虽然有些不甘心，但冬日战士也只能点点头把路让开让人回去了。  
Natasha回去好好享受了一番泡在浴缸里的快乐之后便上床睡觉了，那一夜Natasha久违的一夜无梦睡了一个好觉。  
11.  
第二天Natasha整理好之后准备下楼吃个早饭，果不其然遇到了早就在门口等着的冬日战士，Natasha无奈地笑了笑“哦天那，soldier，不用那么着急，我们边吃早饭边谈？”  
“嗯。”  
两个人就这么相对无言的走到了楼下附近的中式早餐店，Natasha用勺子搅拌自己的粥，时不时喝一口，不紧不慢。反倒是冬日战士，跟自己的食物大眼瞪小眼，很紧张的样子。  
Natasha叹了口气，最后还得是她来起头啊，“所以？找我有什么事情吗，soldier？”  
“娜塔莉亚......其实我......”  
“嗯哼。”Natasha挑挑眉，示意他接着说下去。  
冬日战士深吸一口气，“其实我喜欢的是你，红发小姑娘也是你，从红房子开始就是你，一直都是你，我的小姑娘，娜塔莉亚 爱丽安诺芙娜 罗曼诺娃。”  
Natasha搅拌的动作停了。  
“红房子的记忆对于你来说可能是最不好的回忆了，但.....”冬日战士斟酌了一下继续说“我真的很珍惜那段时光，你知道的，我们在一起的时候我真的很喜欢，我们两个缩在火炉边讨论冬天什么时候才能过去。”他似是眼前浮现了当时的情景，忍不住笑了笑。  
“是啊，西伯利亚好像只有寒冬，那时候真的希望冬天过去，仿佛冬天过去了一切都过去了。”  
“然后我就忘了你.......”他扁扁嘴“我真的很抱歉，你知道的，我忘记得太久，让你等了好久，即使重逢，我也花了好久去记起你......”  
“ha,原来你还知道啊。”Natasha状似埋怨地说道，眼眶不知何时红了起来。  
“其实，我一直想重新追求你，但好像被他们误解成追求你的学生了。其实我只是想跟你一起出任务，买零食也只是想要和她打听你现在的喜好，我怕你的喜好变了随便送会有差错。总之我想追求的是你，娜塔莉亚。”  
啧，谁说冬日战士不会说话的，这不是讲的一套一套吗，Natasha想。  
“也许可能有些早，也许可能有些快，但娜塔莉亚，你愿意接受我吗？我不会像以前那样会说情话，甚至可能不解风情，但我会努力向Steve学的，我也会保护你，为你提供港湾，一如既往再也不会离开。”  
Natasha叫来服务员把粥打包，不经意间开口“果然起得太早了，饭都吃不下，还是回去等会再吃。”说完便要起身，她看了看呆坐在那的人，不禁叹了口气，这不解风情说的倒是十成十，她又何时拒绝过他呢“所以，鉴于你刚才的表白我觉得你应该不会介意帮我把这碗粥拿回去吧？James？或者说...男朋友先生？”  
James的眼睛亮了，一如成为冬日战士之前的那个巴恩斯中士。James笑了笑“好，当然没问题，娜塔莉亚...或者说，女朋友女士。”  
“奥，对了”Natasha仿佛想起了什么一样，转头对James说道“情话的话不建议你和cap学，他自己都还没毕业，更别说教你，建议你去找Tony。”Natasha拍拍James的肩膀，调皮的笑了笑“加油啊，巴恩斯中士。”  
12.  
又是一个休息日，巴恩斯夫妇选择瘫在沙发上一起看电影，看到电影里主角被问到理想型的问题时，James稍稍搂紧了怀里的Natasha，凑到Natasha的耳边问“所以，娜塔莉亚的理想型又是谁呢？”  
“棕熊。”Natasha瘫在James怀里，漫不经心回答道。  
“？哈？”James委屈的扁扁嘴“我以为应该是我的？”  
Natasha笑了笑不再作声。  
那年红房子，那人壮得就像棕熊一样，为她挡住西伯利亚的风雪，大概自那时起，理想型就没变过了。

**Author's Note:**

> Dbq老万，dbq教授把你们写崩了，希望能看在我写的十分he这一点上别把我挂在金门大桥太久。  
>  老婆，你看我跪榴莲的姿势标准吗？  
>  巴恩斯夫妇，望下手轻点，别打脸。  
>  一篇无脑甜，看开头可知结尾。之前的冬寡事以be结尾为基础思考的最后在强行he，这次理想型原本也想像上次一样be然后不去强行he（没错我是魔鬼）但放弃（不是be的料，虐不出来）所以又重新以he为基础想的。最后还是想出来一个烂俗沙雕爱情故事，不过想把寡姐写的有逼格一点的（请告诉我你看出来了不然我就嘤）虽然不明显，但还是有那么一丢丢的。  
>  ec真的是写到一半写歪了加的，因为感觉不写对不起我歪的效果（bu）第一次写他俩瑟瑟发抖。加了一些私设，比如皮皮查，其实我在写ec段的时候满脑子都是天启查，不得不说那个造型真的哇塞，写的时候就发飘，私设还有就是黑凤凰对上老婆总之为了he而he。原本想给他两写的深刻一点从而拉高此文逼格但失败，另外老万告白那段十分尬，但我又没有别的更好的替代，谁让我只是个单身狗，不说了，金门大桥的风景真的好，就是风有点大，还有点冷。  
>  Dbq，这个旺达被我写的好沙雕.......但是我真的控制不住我自己，我的手就往沙雕那写，所以不怪我，是手先动的手。老婆那段其实原本是想有展开的，毕竟头是她起的，但是吧我看幻红可以，但我不想写，总感觉自己在直播绿自己，感觉怪怪的，但我又没没那个脸下手去加角色嫖老婆（有心没胆）遂放弃。


End file.
